


Jensen in Boxers

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is wearing Jared's favorite boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen in Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Older fic written in 2009 and just archiving to AO3 from LJ.

Jared walked into the house and heard opening bluesy guitar strains of “Love You or Leave You” by Steve Carlson on the stereo. It was off his latest album and Jensen enjoyed playing it, often calling Steve and joking with him on when Steve dropped notes or when his voice cracked.

Jensen was singing along to the song. Jared knew that Jensen sang back up for Steve on his albums and he liked hearing Jensen’s voice blend with Steve’s gravelly tones. Jared followed the voice to the kitchen and opened his mouth to make a smartass remark when he froze, his eyes roving over Jensen’s bared back. He was wearing those boxers again – the Calvin Klein ones that Danneel bought him. They were gray and soft looking, fitted to Jensen perfectly, and showed off his body. Jared stood in the archway to the kitchen, keeping his presence from Jensen, looking his fill.

Jensen was tanned, his skin smooth and unblemished. A smatter of freckles raced across his shoulders and just seemed to disappear across the wide expanse of his smoothly muscled upper back. Jared let his eyes tracked the indention of his spine, the tapered waist and the boxers that just seem to cling to his lower hips.

Jared liked the way that Jensen’s ass was perfectly formed – round and plump, but not obvious. Jesus, he thought, taking a silent breath. Jensen was…gorgeous. It wasn’t anything new. In the business that they were in, good looks played a big part in getting work. He knew that Jensen was a good looking guy – but…he was gorgeous. Sexy.

Fuckable.

Jared grinned, looking at the blue socks with pink butterflies – a gag gift from Jensen’s sister, Mac – but Jensen still wore them “because they were soft as all out”. Jared mocked him endlessly, but that’s the kind of brother Jensen was. This wasn’t the first time that he looked at Jensen – but it felt like the first time that he actually saw Jensen.

Jensen continued to sing along with the next song – the CD was on repeat in the stereo – and Jared slowly backed out of the kitchen, slipping down the steps and then stomping up, giving Jensen plenty of notice.

“I’m home!” Jared called out and then looked into the kitchen.

“Hey, buddy,” Jensen said, smiling widely at him. “Want a sandwich?”

“Whatcha making?”

“Roast beef with the works.”

Jared grinned. “I totally love you, man. Gimme!”

Jensen laughed, throwing back his head and giving Jared a chance to look down the long curved line of his graceful neck, down to his well defined chest and abs. “Get three beers, dude. Danny’s here, too.”

Jared’s eyes widened for just a moment and turned to see Danneel standing in the hallway, watching Jared carefully. He blushed slightly, rubbing his head. “Hey, Danneel!”

Danneel raised her eyebrow, but gave Jared a real smile. “Hey.”


End file.
